A Peculiar Egg From Unova!
Previous episode: A Hoard Of Precious Goldeer! Transcript Everybody is feeding their Pokémon and eating, outside. Bella: Why do they get Pokémon food and I don't? Elizabeth: Because you're a guinea pig, not a Pokémon. Bella pouted. But Fearow was with Bella. Rotom is squealing away to Squishy's Song. Dratini: Will you shut up, Rotom? Elizabeth: Be nice, Dratini. Dratini: Can I have coffee?! Gordon: Absolutely not. Bella was on Fearow's back at the time Fearow: You don't drink coffee. Dratini: I've ordered drinks at a coffee shop before. Elizabeth: Without my permission. Suddenly, a white flash appears in the sky and an brown egg floats down to Gordon, while a green and black egg floats down to Elizabeth. Elizabeth: An egg. Gordon: I got one too. Elizabeth: It's just like when I got Mew's egg, a Legendary Pokémon flew overhead and delivered an Egg to me. Gordon: This has never happened to me before. Rotom: It has green swirls with black music notes. Elizabeth: I swear I can almost hear it singing. Manaphy: It sounds almost like..a melody. Rotom: Almost a familiar melody, but I can't remember what it is. When they least expected it, all four eggs began to glow! Gordon's egg hatches first. A brown, bull like Pokémon emerges Rotom: That's a.. Rotom had the entry. Rotom: Terrakion, the cavern Pokémon. A Rock and Fighting type. Terrakion's hooves are strong enough to destroy a castle wall. Next, Elizabeth's hatches. Rotom scans it too. Rotom: Meloetta, the melody Pokémon. A Normal and Psychic type. Meloetta's song has inspired many songs and dances. It is said to posess a song that can open an ancient temple. Next was Ichiga's. Rotom began to scan it too. Rotom: Cobalion, the iron will Pokémon. A Steel and Fighting type. Cobalion's glare can make even the most unruly Pokémon obey it. And finally Valona's egg hatched next, which revealed a colt blue pokemon. Rotom scans it too. Keldeo, the colt Pokémon. A Water and Fighting type. Keldeo travels the world and often appears at beautiful watersides. Elizabeth: Hi there, Meloetta. Meloetta: Hi. Ichiga: And your name is Cobalion, correct? Cobalion: Right. Keldeo: I'm Keldeo. Terrakion: I'm Terrakion. Cobalion: Our eggs came with a Poké ball once we were hatched. They each catch the Pokémon in a Poké ball. Meloetta joined Primarina in its dance practice After they were summoned, they were seen introducing the other Pokémon. Elizabeth: These are my friends Rotom, Ditto, Manaphy, Phione, Bella, and Primarina. Gordon: Terrakion, I want you to meet my Pokémon friends Terrakion: Nice to meet you, everyone. Meloetta: Where are my red shoes? Elizabeth: You don't have any. Meloetta: Fine. Primarina: I can teach you how to breakdance. Gordon: Emboar, Leavanny, Unfezant, Berroar, Gardevoir, Rotom, and Shockwyrm. Elizabeth's Rotom: At least you didn't hatch like me Colbalion: Huh? Rotom: It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. Elizabeth remembered she had another pokemon. Elizabeth: I want you to meet Virizion. Virizion: Hi Manaphy and Primarina were arguing over a Poke puff Elizabeth: Stop fighting you two. Meloetta had an idea Meloetta used her song of love Rotom: I can sing similar to that, I learned how by watching videos of Pokemon singing. Rotom used its own version of Relic Song. Meloetta was stunned. After Meloetta used her song, Primarina and Manaphy stopped fighting. Gordon: How does Rotom do that too?! Rotom: Yep, I can! Meloetta taught me. Elizabeth: Whoa that's so weird, a Rotom that can sing like Meloetta Meloetta laughed. Gordon's Rotom was in Heat Rotom. Elizabeth's Rotom, Meloetta and Primarina began to sing at the same time Chansey joined in too. Gordon: So beautiful. Leavanny used her Grass Whistle as a song and not to put things to sleep. Elizabeth chuckled. Valona: Um this isn't a concert. Terrakion: Apparently it is. Gordon: I didn't know Leavanny can do that. To be continued: What's Inside Ichiga's Egg? Major events *Elizabeth receives an egg, which immediately hatches into a Meloetta. *Gordon receives an egg, which immediately hatches into a Terrakion. *Valona is revealed to own a Pokémon Egg as well, which hatches into a Keldeo. *Ichiga is revealed to own a second Pokémon Egg, which hatches into a Cobalion. *Elizabeth is revealed to have caught a Virizion Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Varnicorn (Elizabeth's) * Primarina (Elizabeth's) * Goldeer (Elizabeth's) * Meloetta (Elizabeth's; hatched; new) * Virizion (Elizabeth's; debut) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Rotom (Gordon's; Heat Rotom) * Terrakion (Gordon's; hatched; new) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Fearow (Ichiga's) * Rotom (Ichiga's; Mow Rotom) * Chansey (Valona's) * Rotom (Valona's; Fan Rotom) * Keldeo (Valona's; hatched; new) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Lairon (Eddie's) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Vileplume (Emily's)